The Only One For Me
by CallieTorresLuvr
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been friends since high school. They graduated college and are now working in separate hospitals in 2 different states. Arizona at John Hopkins and Callie at New York Pres. They take jobs at Seattle Grace and neither knows the other is there, but when they find out will it just be excitement to see old friends or will something else spark?


The Only One for Me

It's been 10 years since Callie Torres, and Arizona Robbins graduated from medical school. They have been best friends since high school and went to the same medical school together, but after graduating they went their separate ways.

Ten years later, Arizona Robbins is the head of Peds at John Hopkins Hospital in Maryland, and Callie Torres is the head of Ortho at New York Presbyterian Hospital.

Callie's best friend Mark, and Arizona's best friend Teddy, whom they met in college both work at Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark became the head of Plastics and Teddy became the head of Cardio.

Mark and Teddy found out through their boss, Chief Webber, that there are 2 openings at the hospital, the head of Peds, , found he didn't like the happy atmosphere and left for Mass Gen. The head of Ortho finally retired.

This is exciting news for Mark and Teddy who both call Callie and Arizona to tell them of the openings in hopes of getting their best friends to join them at Seattle Grace.

Callie's POV:

I had a long night in the ER and have only been asleep for 5 hours when the blaring ringtone of my cellphone goes off, I pick it up and see that Mark is calling…he seriously has the worst timing ever.

**C: Hello?**

**M: Torres! Glad you're awake! I got great news!**

**C: I wasn't awake, but oh well. What's the news?**

**M: Sorry…anyway the news is that our head of Ortho has finally decided to retire! **

**C: Really? So there's an opening?**

**M: Yep! You need to get yourself over here and talk to the chief! I already highly recommended you to him and he said if I can get you over here he will gladly talk with you!**

**C: Awesome! I will take some time off this weekend and make a short visit of it. I'll buy the plane ticket tonight. **

**M: Cool! You can stay with me while you're here!**

**C: That should be fun! But keep your hands to yourself Marcus Sloan!**

**M: Do you have to use my whole name? Please Torres, I know you're a lady lover! **

**C: Yes I have to, it's the only way you know I'm serious! But okay I'll let you know the exact time ill be heading out! Oh crap beepers going off its 911 I gotta go, talk to you later!**

**M: Okay Torres! Bye!**

**C: Bye!**

I hang up my phone and take a real quick shower and head out the door. Duty calls.

Arizona's POV:

I'm finally getting a break from a surgery that ran 10 hours long, thankfully the tiny human survived. I go inform the makers of the tiny humans and head off to an on-call room to take a small nap.

I lay down and just as my eyes close, my phone goes off. I take it out of my pocket and see that it's Teddy. I guess I can spare a few minutes before I take a nap. I sit up and answer.

**A: Hey Teddy!**

**T: Hey! I'm sorry if I am disturbing your sleep, or calling you in the middle of a surgery. You live clear on the other side of the country, I've never gotten used to these different time zones. **

**A: No, no its okay teddy, I was just about to take a nap but we can talk for a few minutes, what's up?**

**T: Stark finally quit! He got tired of us all being so happy all the time. The grouch handed Chief Webber his resignation and took off to work at Mass Gen! The Head of Peds spot is open!**

**A: Oh my god seriously? That's awesome! I can take a flight over there next weekend, I'm scheduled back to back surgeries this weekend. I'll talk to my chief and get my next weekend off, I should have a lighter load. **

**T: Great! You'll stay with me. You are going to love it here Arizona. It rains a lot but you will get used to it, and Stark's protégé, he's a hard worker we've worked together on some cases and I think you'll get along great with him. **

**A: Teddy slow your roll, I don't have the job yet!**

**T: You'll get it! You are awesome, the Chief will love you!**

**A: Well I am awesome!**

**T: and humble…**

**A: Hey! Don't start Theodora!**

**T: Don't call me that! You know I hate being called my real name! Anyways I'm being paged 911 to the hospital so I got to run, I'll text you tonight.**

**A: Okay go save hearts Teddy, talk to you later!**

**T: Will do! Bye!**

As soon as I get off the phone and tried to doze off, my pager goes off with a 911. I throw my shoes back on and I wheel down the hallway towards my next patient.

Callie's POV:

The night after Mark called me; I bought a ticket to Seattle, and am heading there first thing tomorrow morning. I wonder if a Peds position opened up as well, I miss my best friend Arizona. We were inseparable since high school. When we entered college we met Mark and Teddy, they became our best friends.

Mark has always joked that Arizona and I should be together, but we always laugh it off, sometimes though, I wonder what it would be like, but then I just shake it off, I mean Arizona has never expressed an interest in me. At least if she has she's extremely good at hiding it.

I have no problem leaving my current job, for the one in Seattle, my best friend is there. Also, I might be able to finally escape my crazy ex-girlfriend Sadie. She used to work at the hospital, but went crazy at some point. Rumor has it she cut her own stomach open and told the interns to take her appendix out.

That rumor began circulating after she left, and I didn't really care. There wasn't a spark, for me at least. For her, she thinks she's insanely in love with me, although she's never been with a woman before me. I don't miss her but she keeps coming back around my apartment or the hospital, even though she got fired for faking her way through her job.

I was seriously starting to think I was gonna have to get a restraining order against her, but now that Mark has called, this may be my ticket out of here, if the Chief offers me the job I'm taking it!

The next morning:

I wake up to my phone blaring again, I assume it's Mark and I answer it.

**M: Torres!**

**C: Hey Mark..**

**M: Oh crap I didn't mean to wake you. **

**C: It's okay Mark. What's up?**

**M: When is your flight?**

**C: In 3 hours, so you woke me up at a good time, for once.**

**M: Hey, hey. I am sorry, I can't help that I miss talking to you at any other time in the day! **

**C: I know Mark, I miss you too. I'm pretty certain I'm taking this job so you don't have to worry. There's nothing for me here so I have every reason to move to Seattle.**

**M: Awesome Torres! I can't wait. Great...I'm being paged. Sorry, Torres I got to go. But if I can get out of surgery on time, I'll be at the airport to get you!**

**C: Okay Mark, I'll see you soon!**

**M: See ya later Torres**

**C: See ya later Mark **

I get off the phone and take a shower and start packing my bags. I head to the airport and take a 6-hour flight to Seattle. When I land, Mark isn't there; instead I see a tall, gorgeous red head with a sign with my name on it. I walk up to her.

"Hey, I'm Torres. Callie Torres."

"Hi, I'm Montgomery, Addison Montgomery."

I laugh and then it hits me who she is.

"Oh my god you're the world famous OB-GYN!"

Addison laughs. "That I am, and you must be the world renowned orthopedic surgeon!"

I laugh as well. "Yes that I am as well!"

"Well, Callie, Mark's emergency surgery took longer than he thought and he asked me to come get you."

"Great! You seem pretty awesome for someone who should have an over-inflated ego"

"Yeah well, I only let my ego inflate when its really necessary"

Addison and I get into her car and take off to the hospital; by the time we get there Mark just got off of surgery and is leaning against a nurse's desk. I sneak up behind him and I grab his sides. He jumps and screams like a little girl and I can't stop laughing. He turns around and sees me and grabs his chest trying to lower his heart rate. He then picks me up and hugs me tight.

"Torres! You're here! I hope Addison explained why I couldn't be at the airport. Also if you tell anyone you made me scream like a little girl I will tell everyone your middle name"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Whatever Marcus!" I say as I playfully smack his arm.

"Oh by the way, your meeting with the chief is in 5 minutes; I'll walk you to his office."

Mark and I walk to Chief Webber's office and I go in for my meeting.


End file.
